Scars That Last For Life
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: They m i s t r e a t e d her,.../They k i d n a p p e d them.../T h e y made her brother h u r t her... They made her p r e g n a n t at fifteen Tinka gets kidnapped and beat up.Friendship/romance between Ty and her later on...COMPLETE
1. Poem 1

**Scars That Last For Life**

**Hey! This is my first Shake It Up! fanfic, I hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not old enough to own anything except the computer I'm writing this on.**

**XxX**

They m i s t r e a t e d her,

_Beat her up_

For m o n t h s she went through a lot

**They** m a d e her t h e i r personal _slut_

_And killed her only sibling_

Her b r o t h e r

They took her **s p a r k l y** clothes away

Never let her have her way

They k i d n a p p e d them

They s t a r v e d her until she was barely a l i v e

T h e y made her brother h u r t her

And d o _things_ to her that she knew he wouldn't have d o n e on his o w n

**They **made her p r e g n a n t at fifteen

B u t the Shake It Up p e o p l e

G o t to h e r

And j u s t in t i m e too

'C u z her b a b y was almost here.

XxX

**A/ N: So? What do you think? It's the first time that I write something like this. If you haven't catched on, it's talking about Tinka and of course her brother Gunther. This fanfic is going to be all like this, poems. Please tell me your opinion. Questions are **

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove **


	2. Poem 2

Scars That Last For Life

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, :( but here's the next poem. It's a follow-up of the last chapter and like I said before, it's a story told through POEMS. Enjoy :)

B u t the Shake It Up p e o p l e

G o t to h e r

And j u s t in t i m e too

'C u z her b a b y was almost here.

XxX

She heard the b a n g s and the y e l l i n g and a s s u m e d they had b r o u g h t in another v i c t i m

She s t o o d in the middle of the room

C l e a n i n g away t h e i r mess half n a k e d

Her t u m m y had started h u r t i n g, but d a r e d not say a t h i n g as she didn't want to be p u n i s h e d

Cops s h o w e d up and Gary glanced u p and d o w n at her body with p i t y as he handed her a b l a n k e t

He d r a p e d an arm over her s h o u l d e r (something she felt rather d i s g u s t e d by, but did n o t h i n g as she f e a r e d he, too, would h i t her and h u r t her)

He led her o u t of the p l a c e that had been her n i g h t m a r e

She felt a s t r a n g e feeling

A f e e l i n g of w a r m t h between her l e g s

She had k n o w n THIS was c o m i n g, but she had tried to i g n o r e and d e n y the f a c t that she had a b a b y iNsIdE her

XxX

She gave b i r t h inside a p l a n e to a baby b o y and a baby g i r l

L u c k i l y there had been a m e d i c a l section with s t a f f

After all the s w e a t and p a i n, she had t w o babies that l o o k e d

like c o p i e s of her dead b r o t h e r

She tried to e r a s e away the m e m o r i e s, which c o n t a i n e d more p a i n than she c o u l d handle

B u t in a w a y, d e e p down she was g r a t e f u l for what they had m a d e her brother do to h e r before he d i e d...

XxX

Reviews please?

My goal: 10 (puh-lease :( )

In the next episode Rocky, Cece and Ty will show up. (Does a anybody know if Ty is a shortened version of Tyler? Like Cece and Rocky?)

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	3. Poem 3

Scars That Last For Life

XxX

Thank you ShakeItUpWriter for being the only one who reviewed. You are totally awesome :)

XxX

She gave b i r t h inside a p l a n e to a baby b o y and a baby g i r l

L u c k i l y there had been a m e d i c a l section with s t a f f

After all the s w e a t and p a i n, she had t w o babies that l o o k e d

like c o p i e s of her dead b r o t h e r

She tried to e r a s e away the m e m o r i e s, which c o n t a i n e d more p a i n than she c o u l d handle

B u t in a w a y, d e e p down she was g r a t e f u l for what they had m a d e her brother do to h e r before he d i e d...

XxX

He had g i v e n her his s e e d,

Which later o n became t w o beautiful b a b i e s

After the p a i n had F I N N A L L Y su b si d ed, she w o n d e r e d how s o m e t h i n g so b e a u t i f u l had come out of s o m e t h i n g so u g l y

She heard q u a r r e l i n g outside her "d o o r" and m a d e her g r i p FiRm on her t w i n s

After g I v I n G bi r th she had been left a l o n e as she had r e q u e s t e d

A f a m i l i m i a r voice said s o m e t h i n g irreconazible o u t s i d e her tiny r o o m

A r e d h e a d e d dressed in b l a c k surpassed the c u r t a i n followed by two d a r k haired p e r s o n s also d r e s s e d in a l l-b l a c k

W o w Rocky said

Tinka k n e w she looked t e r r i b l e

Her r e f l e c t i o n showed a g i rl who I S pa le and t I r E d and l o o k s like a g h o s t with b l o o d s h o t eyEs

E v e r y o n e was s i l e n t until Rocky w-a-s BRAvE enough to b r e a k it

H o w are y o u doing? she a-s-*k*e-d

I'm a l i v e Tinka saiD q u i e t l y after mUch t h o u g h t

We h e a r d c-r*y-i*n-g Ty sA Id, c a s t I n g his \e/y\e/s/ d o w n w a r d

ThAt'S be c aus e I just h a d tWo b a b i e s Tinka **r*e*p*l*i*e*d**

XxX

Hey guys! I would love if I got at least ten reviews.

Can y'all please submit some baby names. I need to different ones for the baby girl and one for the boy.

ReViEw!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	4. Poem 4

Scars That Last For Life

XxX

Hello, beautiful people :) thank you for reviewing. If you did, you're awesome. It's funny how happy I got for all the reviews I had, but then I realized some of them were doubles :'(. On with the story :).

XxX

E v e r y o n e was s i l e n t until Rocky w-a-s BRAvE enough to b r e a k it

H o w are y o u doing? she a-s-*k*e-d

I'm a l i v e Tinka saiD q u i e t l y after mUch t h o u g h t

We h e a r d c-r*y-i*n-g Ty sA Id, c a s t I n g his \e/y\e/s/ d o w n w a r d

ThAt'S be c aus e I just h a d tWo b a b i e s Tinka **r*e*p*l*i*e*d**

XxX

Ty glanced up with w i d e eyes at the same time the girls said WHAT?

They hadn't even glanced toward the creatures laying in Tinka's chest, they only had their faces out from beneath the blankets.

As if they knew there were visitors, they both started waiIing, startling their new inexperienced mother.

She tried to rock them both at the same tIme, but their cries just got louder.

After a while she became sad, angry, inpatient and upset and let some tears slide down her face as she thought about how she would never be a fit mother for her children.

Maybe it would be better for them as well as for her if she gave them up to a family who COULD take good care of them.

She felt stupid and clumsy and ugly, her children needed someone who was smart and graceful and someone beautiful enough so that they didn't run away at the sight of her.

Tinka thought that it would be in the best interest of her twins, but on the other hand, they were all she had left of Gunther.

While she wished that her kidnappers hadn't forced Gunther upon her, she was so so grateful that her brother wasn't just a memory, she had actually had a piece of him inside her and now his children rested in her arms.

She would never be able to say good bye to her mini Gunthers now because she had nothing else of her brother, but would that be the best thing to do?

Wouldn't that just be selfish thing to do on her part?

Gary as well as some of the people that helped her give birth, entered her little room.

It was so cramped that Tinka could hardly breathe.

Rocky, Cece, Ty? What are you doing here? Gary asked with disbelief.

Meanwhile, a woman took Tinka's little boy out of her hands and another one was trying to take her little girl away from her.

NO! STOP! GIVE ME MY BABY! Tinka shouted

It felt like Tinka's heart was breaking as they tried to take her other little baby away.

She wished she was strong enough to fight them, to be able to protect her newborn babies.

I SWEAR I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM! JUST DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY!

Tears slid down Tinka's face.

They're just trying to help you. They're not going to take them away. Trust me, not while I'm here, a voice whispered in her ear. You can trust them. Give them your daughter.

The voice was familiar. Familiar enough so that she knew she could trust.

Tinka closed her eyes, then opened them and gave the other woman her child.

She glanced back at the person who had spoken to her. Ty.

Why would Ty say what he had said? They were nothing more than enemies at times. More like frenemies.

Ty slowly reached for her hand and stroked it in a comforting way.

Gary was about to start yelling at Rocky, Cece and Ty, but decided to do so outside. Glancing Tinka's way, where Ty was holding Tinka's hand, Gary decided he would yell at him later.

He exited the room, bringing along with him two teenage girls and two of the people that formed the entire medical squad.

Tinka felt awkward holding Ty's hand, but his hand was warm and comforting at the same time. She avoided his eyes until they placed her little boy in her free arm.

She glanced Ty's way and noticed he was looking at her.

He was just a little fussy, the woman who'd held her baby boy said. He is adorable, she gushed. Then to Ty she asked, Is he your son, hon?

Ty shook his head no, his usually light chocolate brown cheeks turning pink.

He's just a friend, Tinka said. While I appreciate your help, I don't appreciate you asking such personal things as who my little Gunther's father is.

I'm sorry, the woman said and left.

The woman holding her other child said, Er, Tinka, where would you like me to put your son? I could get you a makeshift bed for them. I'm sure you will get tired at some point. Anyhow, your daughter needs food, and sadly, we don't have any baby formula aboard. You are going to have to go the old-fashioned way. Breastfeeding.

Tinka's eyes widened.

W-what? she said.

It's not that bad. It's an easy thing to do. I'll teach you, the woman said.

She took Tinka's sleeping little boy out of her arms and replaced him with his sister, who was still wailing her little lungs out.

The woman made a move to give Ty Tinka's little boy, but he slightly shook his head no.

Ty glanced at Tinka.

May I? he nodded at her son.

Tinka nodded her approval.

Ty opened his arms out for the baby. He held him close to his chest and stared at his face, taking in all of his little features. Ty blocked out everything else around him and concentrated on the little baby in his arms. He could see a lot of Tinka in him, but who was the little guy's father? Ty took a hold of the baby's little fist, and was surprised when the little guy engulfed his index finger in his little fist even though he was asleep.

Ty? he heard Tinka's voice calling his name.

He tore his eyes away from the baby and looked at his mother instead.

Yes? he said.

Would you wait outside for a little please?

He nodded and turned to leave. A hand tugged his arm.

He turned back around and watched Tinka lean down and kiss her baby lovingly in the forehead. Then it was time for him and the baby to wait outside.

XxX

Thank you Shake It Up Writer for reminding me of this story. Love ya!

More names please. I already have gunther for the boy but I need one more and for the girl 2. I know I love the interaction between Ty and Tinka, don't u?

10 reviews please?

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	5. Poem 5

**Scars That Last For Life**

XxX

evEVryTHinG was Oh So Confusing

_Nothing _made MuCh sense

TinKa's Parents were sad when they h-e-a-r-d

About Gunther, but were *glad* they'd

Gotten her B^a^C^k

They wanted her to get rid of her bab_ies

Tinka was FFU&RRI&OO&US

How dare they think they could take her

Angels AwAy

Sure, she was really M%A%D

That Gunther was dead ,

But gi+vi+ng her babies up

W_a_s not an (op)=(ti0n)

IN her HeArTT she knew she would

Do AnYtHiNg to keep them,

Even workk and give up her y_o_u_t_h

Nothing nor no one would be able to take

AWAY

Gunther-Dylan and Peyton-Faith

They were one of the few reasons

That kept her going

Her babies, her friends (Ty, Duce, Cece and Rocky)

And once she recovered, her dance

Withhout them, she'd be no one

Just one more person walking the Earth

Because Gunther _may_ have not been her *lover*,

But she **depended** on him like she didn't depend on anyone

He was her br!other, dance partner and _best_ friend

One of her f_a_v_o_R_i_t_E Things about being a m_Ot_he_r

Was rocking Peyton and Gunther at night

She wasn't a normal teenager,

But she wouldn't change a T&h*iN^G

Sure, she wished her brother would still

Be with her, but he was,

In her 3 heart 3

She really wished that their babies would have met him,

{Known} how **wonderful**their Daddy was

XxX

**A/N: **

**I think this is the second to last chapter of this story. I think the next episode will be an epilogue. I hope that you guys like this and review. By the way, I used names you guys suggested.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


	6. Poem 6

**Scars That Last For Life**

XxX

She wasn't a normal teenager,

But she wouldn't change a T&h*iN^G

Sure, she wished her brother would still

Be with her, but he was,

In her 3 heart 3

She really wished that their babies would have met him,

{Known} how **wonderful**their Daddy was

XxX

ThREe YeaRs LaTeR:

Things had been hard,

Tinka'd known from DaY OnE

It WOULD, but she alwa_y_s 

SOmeHOw found the

**StRenGTh **in her** son's and daughter's**

Faces

Ty had also helped her through

He had been the most

Loyal friend and boyfriend she

Could ever ask for

He *l – o – v – e – d* her

And her children

To NO e_n_d

As she l a u g h e d and s m ii l e d

She tha nk the Almighty

Being who had given her this life

Because no matter how - h a r d –

Her l*i*F*e be at TiMeS

She wouldn't trad_e it for the world

Ttyy ki#se#d her and she laughed

As she heard her children cry

-Mommy! Daddy!-

S h e glanced at them

They were all in a park

And her three year olds

Had been playing

Ty tucked her b'l'o'n'd'e

Hair behind her ear

And s mi le d at her before

Picking up

Gunther-Dylan and Peyton-Faith

And running aw a y

Tinka laughed and st a r ted

Running after her fiancée and

Her b e a u t ii f u l LIttLe

Children

Yeah, she thought to herself

As her side began aching

From lost of OxYgEn,

I would never ever change

ANYTHING at all

I love my life just the way it is,

Even with all the **scars** in my life.

XxX

**So? Do you like it? It's the end baby! Thank you for all of you who have read this and please tell me if you like this ending **

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


End file.
